La Borona, 24h por 7
by Faerie-Aisha
Summary: Te has preguntado qué harían nuestros queridos Reploids en un supermercado? Aquí tienes la respuesta, todo resumido en una corta historia humorística y llena de locuras a más no poder!


**La Borona, 24h por 7**

_**Escrito por Faerie-Aisha**_

_**Locura, locura, y más locura! **_

**Disclaimer: Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!**

**Advertencia: Esta corta historia fue escrita cuando la autora volvió del  
supermercado borracha... de coca-cola.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar es el supermercado 'La Borona', abierto 24 horas al día, 7 días a la  
semana, a 56 kilómetros al oeste del HQ. Son exactamente las 2 de la tarde.  
La situación es ésta: 5 reploids de compra por primera vez. Cinco reploids que  
entran a un supermercado para comprar. **Por primera vez.**

"Kyaaaah!"  
Un maniquí cayó encima del legendario primer reploid X. Pero esa no es la primera  
vez. Es la cuarta.  
"Zero, por Dios, ayúdame!"  
A 7 metros del 'bombardero azul' se encuentra el mejor amigo, o mejor conocido  
como 'el que le salva el trasero frecuentemente': Zero. Éste, viendo a X tirado en el  
piso, en peligro de asfixia por una modelo de plástico, se apresura en ir a quitarle el  
peso de encima, expresión determinada en cara, solo para ser interrumpido en  
plena misión de rescate y posición heroica por una vendedora. La vendedora,  
sonrisa colgate y producto en mano, comienza a hacer su discurso.  
"_Chatika™_ : _Huele mejor que tu trasero! Garantizado!_ Es el nuevo perfume de la  
generación. Cómprelo ya y llevase un molde de su trasero! Todo solo por 99.99  
zenny… Bla bla bla y bla bla…"  
El discurso se vuelve una incansable repetición de la sílaba 'bla' en los oídos del  
reploid rojo quien hipnotizado por el tono monótono de la vendedora, se paraliza,  
y deja a X plantado. O mejor dicho siendo aplastado.

"Mmm… Que rico!"  
Ese, allá, a 14 metros de Zero, cerca de la promoción de salami de la marca  
Grasitis™, es el joven reploid Axl. Su panza está por explotar. Desde que llegó al  
supermercado, su objetivo ha sido vaciar todos los stands de comida gratis de las  
promociones. Es la primera vez que ve comida gratis. Por eso se emociona.  
"Uno más por favor!"  
"**Que coño, NO!"  
**Pero esa no es la primera vez que vuelve a pedir una muestra en el mismo stand y  
que le responden gritando. Es la séptima.

"Está todo bien, señorita?"  
La otra, allí, a sólo 6 metros del Axl, carrito repleto de cajas de leche sin lactosa,  
mirando de aquí y allá como si fueran a quitarle lo suyo, es la inocente enfermera  
Cinnamon.  
"Todo está bien, señor."  
"Para que necesita tanta leche?" Es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta eso,  
cara a cara.  
Expresión de neurótica en facha, la enfermera es atacada por espasmos y  
escalofríos mientras le grita al hombre de seguridad del supermercado:  
"Que una reploid no puede comprar toda la leche que le de la gana? O tengo  
que gritar a los cuatro malditos vientos que la leche con lactosa me convierte en  
una seria candidata para el campeonato mundial de tiradores de peos!"  
La chica estaba hecha una loca. Definitivamente no era la primera vez. Era la  
décima.

De vuelta a nuestro querido X, Zero por fin logró escapar de la terrible hipnosis  
de la vendedora y pudo sacarlo de abajo de la muñeca tamaño real justo a tiempo,  
antes de que la piel de X se vuelva igual de azul que su armadura por falta de aire.  
Levantan el maniquí y lo reponen en su lugar original arriba del estante de ropa,  
solo para que X se quede mirándole los ojos de plástico, fijamente.  
"X, no crees que deberías parar de hacer eso?"  
Sin mover su mirada, X respondió:  
"Zero, no le ves algo extraño?"  
"Sólo vallémonos de aquí, me está comenzando a asustar."  
"No, en serio; hay algo diferente en este maniquí. Algo en particular." Su mirada  
seguía estancada sobre los ojos de la falsa modelo.  
"X, ya, por el amor de… Para de mirarla. Me estás asustando tú también."

"Todo, todo, **TODO!**"  
Esa loca vieja, en el rincón del supermercado, metiendo cosas en su chaqueta  
negra sobre su armadura, es la dulce Nana. Ha estado metiendo cosas en la  
pequeña chaqueta por un buen tiempo. Como pueden tantas cosas robadas entrar  
en un mísero pedazo de ropa?

"**Kyaaaaaah!"  
**"**Hijos de…"  
**Y nuevamente cayó la modelo del estante sobre los dos legendarios reploids de  
clase S. Y a ellos es que se les confía el bien estar de la Tierra cuando ésta está a  
punto de destruirse… Que bien, que prometedor.

_**- Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip -  
**_Ese sonido que se está ahora escuchando por todo el supermercado es la alarma  
anti-robo. Y quien se ve allá al fondo, corriendo como una loca, digno de un bólido?  
Nana, la chica cleptómana.

X, Zero, Axl y Cinnamon reconocen el sonido y deducen que es Nana la que se está  
escapando como una mongola, agarrando su chaqueta para que los objetos  
robados no se le caigan en la corredera. En un cerrar de ojo, X y Zero tiran el  
maniquí de encima de ellos, Axl se traga el ultimo bocadillo del stand de salami  
(nunca se supo como logró convencer a la chica a que le dé más de una muestra),  
y Cinnamon lanza el carrito lleno de cajas de leche a un lado, donde varias  
personas tienen que abandonar a sus hijos para poder salvarse ellos mismos del  
carrito de supermercado hecho bólido. Enseguida, los cuatro reploids corren antes  
de que sea muy tarde en dirección de la salida del supermercado, el robo armando  
un escándalo en todo el establecimiento. Durante la corredera para salvar sus vidas,  
X mira preocupado a Nana a lo lejos, peleando con la seguridad mano a mano,  
protegiendo lo robado. Axl evita proyectiles, Cinnamon salta obstáculos, y Zero…  
Zero se encuentra con la vendedora quien empieza a hablarle sobre el producto, y  
el rubio se inmoviliza bruscamente en plena carrera de vida o muerte. Miseria!  
Que alguien lo salve! Axl atrapa uno de los proyectiles que vienen directo hacia él,  
y lanza la caja de leche sin lactosa. La vendedora lo recibe en plena cara y  
pronunciando el último 'bla', cae tiesa en el piso. Zero se despierta de su transe. La  
corredera sigue, el reploid rojo le envía unas gracias a Axl; al fondo, Nana logra  
escaparse de la seguridad. Los cuatro otro reploids por fin logran alcanzarla, y  
enseguida salen del supermercado. Libertad! Salieron sanos y salvos.

Esa fue su primera vez en un supermercado. **Definitivamente será la última.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para los que lo encontraron estúpido, espero que me disculpen. No pude evitar  
postearlo, es viejo, pero todavía me es chistoso :P Si al contrario lo encontraron divertido,  
porfavor dejen una review! Me encantaría poder saber lo que piensan :)


End file.
